User talk:Zoythrus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glest! Thanks for your edit to the Constellus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hofmic (Talk) 05:52, October 24, 2010 Description text Hi zoy, just noticing that many of your edits do not take advantage of the description textbox at the bottom of the page, to the left of the publish and preview buttons. By entering a short edit summary here, you ensure that others can see what edit you did, making reverting edits or finding old versions, as well as helping the recent changes page, easier. Thanks. 04:17, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Constellus Unit Images Hey Zoy. The images you are using for constellus unit pages are too small! Images in the template are automatically resized, but in your case, they are massively resizing far too tiny images. Please upload larger images, preferably as large as you can go (they are resized by Wikia as an entirely separate image, so they won't make a difference to the filesize, while still allowing people to take a closer look at the unit). What I did for Military is I used MegaGlest's G3D viewer and maximized the window (as the output image is dependent on the window size), checked the transparent background checkbox, and saved it as an image. This ensured perfect anti-aliasing while giving high detail. I then cropped it perfectly to the image (by selecting the transparent background and then inverting the selection before cropping to selection (it's easier and faster than it sounds). Thanks for starting to make the pages though. They are well written and I look forward to seeing them improved. 03:36, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Minor flag Just a note that the minor flag is really just for grammar and spelling fixes, not for changing the image. Also, I fixed some images of yours that had incorrect filenames. The images for some units did not appear because you did not use correct casing. Since the Wiki servers are linux, you must use the same case, and wiki automatically makes the first letter of a page or file name capitalized, so it must be File:Raiden_pic.png, not File:raiden_pic.png. 15:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Unit Pictures Not sure I understand what you mean by "Build pics". What I did for models is I opened them in MegaGlest's G3D viewer (it's the only one that can take transparent screenshots). Maximize the G3D viewer and center the model in it best you can (or whatever angle you want it to be at). Now toggle "Transparent Background" from the menu, then choose to take a screenshot from the same menu. The image will be saved as a PNG in the MegaGlest's user folder, which, for windows, is in the appdata folder (Rawr! I still want it to be in the user folder like GAE!). Anyway, open that file, select the entire background (easiest in Paint.NET, which is more than sufficient for a simple crop and save), invert the selection, then trim the image to the selection (hotkey: Ctrl + Shift + X). Save as a PNG and upload. Optionally, run the images through the PNGGauntlet program before uploading, which will maximize their compression. Worked for Military. The images will automatically be resized in the template, so upload as big as you can get (that way you can click on the images to see a larger version)! Take a look at the UNATF unit pages for examples. Also, concerning the file names in the template, I presumed that was the problem, as fixing the case got the images working in the only two circumstances I could find. Interestingly, the IPV page didn't seem to have that issue. Also, it doesn't matter what the user's OS is, since it's the HOST that matters, and Wikia, like most other web hosts, uses the superior Unix-based hosts. Totally unrelated: It would be nice if you used edit summaries on all non-minor edits. That's the small textbox to the left of the Publish and Preview buttons. Just a short summary of what you did is nice, as that makes navigating the recent changes and history of pages far easier. As well, on Talk pages such as these ones, "sign" your posts just like it says on the top of the page: This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button ( http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb1/messaging/images/5/5f/Signature_button.png ) Cheers, 20:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC)